


silver bands and pink diamonds.

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: Legally Blonde (2001), Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s a tiny stone in emmett’s pocket that’s weighing him down, that’s keeping him grounded. and there’s a tiny metal band in elle’s pocket that’s got her lightheaded — as if graduation wasn’t already exciting enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver bands and pink diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> aka i’m still crying about emmett / elle being engaged and i found a cute prompt. and, my favorite line in the movie is emmett is proposing to elle. tonight.

there’s something about **pink diamonds**  that makes emmett nervous. it could be due to the fact that **pink**  is elle’s favorite color, and that **diamonds**  are a girls’ best friend. or that diamonds are used in that whole _proposing_  thing, even. could **even** have something to do with the fact that there was a tiny pink diamond stone _**(**_  with a gold ring attached, of course _**)**_   safely tucked away in a pocket of emmett’s suit jacket that has him on the edge. no, that couldn’t possibly be it.

three years. it’s been three long years the two have been together, and its taken a full **year**  for emmett to keep himself steeled enough to so much as make the decision, let alone commit to it. it wasn’t that there was **any**  doubt in his mind over whether he’d want to propose or not, but he had to convince himself to plan the date, to get the ring, to actually decide to propose. from the day he’d made the decision, he’d only gotten more anxious with each day approaching elle’s graduation. 

call it cliche, but he had a nice dinner planned for elle that night after graduation. _at home,_  that is. he would cook something — he wasn’t quite sure yet ; the day of the proposal, and he wasn’t sure yet. _ah well,_  that would just add to the surprise, right _?_   —  and at the end of the special home-cooked meal, he’d propose. 

foolproof, if you asked emmett.

but it didn’t quite feel so foolproof when he was standing amongst other faculty at graduation. and the little stone in his pocket feel heavier with each step he watches his girlfriend take toward the podium. it’s weighing his chest down, and is **frightening**  him all the same. 

elle grins as vivienne announces her name, but with each step she takes she’s feeling more and more lightheaded. 

it’s a surreal feeling, like there’s butterflies in her stomach, like she’s on top of the world. but there’s a tiny little metal band that’s in her pocket, and between that and the tassel on her cap, she feels like they’re both just trying to pull her to the ground.

she’s got her speech memorized, like the back of her hand, she’s spent the past week pacing for thirty minutes every morning, going over it, reciting it to bruiser _**(**_  and bits and pieces to emmett _**)**_   before heading back to class. she’s fully confident in her speech, even more so, in her public speaking skills. and when she walks up to the podium to speak, microphone mere inches from her face, there’s a bright, genuine, sunny smile on her face, and she’s grateful that the podium hides her shaky hands from her fellow classmates, from all their family and friends. 

elle’s not **nervous.**  she’s **excited.**  the tiny metal band in her pocket rests safely in a black velvet box, and the ring is made out of a beautiful silver. she’s had this planned months now, and each day closer to graduation was a day closer to her proposal. 

her speech is delivered eloquently, with genuine pride and sentimentality towards her fellow graduates. there’s the slightest wave of applause budding when she’s just about finished, and it looks as though elle’s going to step down from the podium. she does, but not until she’s leaned in one last time. 

**_“ oh ! and if you could just give me one second before we all go ! ”_  **

the audience is **INSTANTLY**  silenced, and emmett’s frozen, hands in mid-clap. he’s watching her with confusion — confusion that only grows as she steps closer to him, away from the podium. 

both pairs of blue eyes widen, one with excitement, the other with uncertainty, and emmett’s jaw **DROPS**  as elle does, on bended knee. 

**_“ emmett forrest, please make me the happiest woman i know ! ”_ **  


and all at once, it’s like he can’t catch his breath, but he’s breathing perfectly fine. she’s even got a **RING,**  and emmett’s torn between laughing, _that nervous laughter,_ the one that’s pretty much his **signature,**  when he’s freaking out.

he’s gaping at her, yet, grinning as widely widely as he can. lightheaded, like this is some dream. and elle’s there, holding the black velvet box, with the silver engagement ring shiny in the lights, wearing the sunniest smile he’s ever seen on the blonde. he’s speechless, **positively speechless.**  he’s trying to nod, but it’s a little hard for him to do so. 

he just can’t stop grinning. 

pink diamond in his pocket almost _forgotten,_  he’s **SMILING,**  and all that he can manage to say is 

**_“ omi - omi - omiGOD ! ”_ **

and elle finds herself being pulled up, emmett’s finally _nodding,_  and he she hugs him harder than she ever has before. they’ve pulled away for only a few second, and emmett grins at her, their foreheads pressed together, and he kisses her. 

her hands are on either side of his face, and it’s probably the hardest, yet somehow, at the same time, _gentlest_  kiss he’s ever given anyone. emmett can’t help but think that he’s just so in **LOVE.**  elle’s smling into the kiss, and she’s still beaming when it breaks. emmett takes both of her hands in his, and the both of them only **faintly**  register the _roaring applause_  from the graduating class.

married. there’s getting **MARRIED.**

for a second, elle has to _process_  what just happened. it almost feels too good to be **TRUE.**  she’s going to be married to **EMMETT FORREST.**  she’s going to be _elle **forrest.**_

and emmett — emmett’s getting married to miss **WOODS COMMA ELLE.**  emmett forrest is the LUCKIEST GUY _in the **world.**  _

he can barely feel the pink diamond in his pocket — _yes,_ he’s still going through with his own little proposal, **_what better surprise could he have ?_**  and what follows next is the easiest decision he’s ever made in his life.

##  **❝** of **COURSE**. **❞**

##  **_bar none._**

**Author's Note:**

> prompt courtesy of IMAGINEYOUROTP. not quite the same thing, but that’s what inspired it.
> 
> prompt ;; Imagine Person A of your OTP preparing to propose to Person B. All the while, Person B is planning to propose to Person A. They end up proposing to each other at the same time


End file.
